What Happened After
by igotsoulbutimnotasoldier
Summary: Quinn's crash affected a lot of people. But a certain mohawked boy was more affected than the rest...
1. Crash

**Author's note** : Since we have a few weeks until Glee comes back from hiatus, I decided to write a Quick fic based on the episode 'On My Way'. For all you Quick shippers out there, don't give up hope! ;)

**P.S. I do not own Glee or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>'Beep!'<p>

Quinn sighed. She briefly took her eyes off the road and glanced at her phone. It was Rachel.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' the message read. She hurridly texted back 'COMING' and hit the send button. Focusing back on the road, Quinn's thoughts drifted from Rachel's wedding to her current state. For once in her life, Quinn was happy. She had gotten back on the right path and true to Puck's words, she would leave Lima after all. It was really all thanks to him that she realized her mistakes and made amends. She suddenly recalled what she had told Rachel after the latter had informed her that she was getting married.

"I've dated Finn, Puck and Sam. I may have loved some of them but by the time the snow falls in New Haven next year, I'll have forgotten why."

That was a lie in itself. Quinn would never forget why she loved them. Well, why she loved him in particular. Ever since she hugged him on stage after they won sectionals, they had spoken more than usual and when she told the glee club that she had gotten into Yale, his shining eyes and face expression said it all, he was proud of her. She sighed again. She would miss him when she leaves and she realize that she'll probably never see him again. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She loved Puck and always will. And if she did not make the first move and tell him, he would never know. Right there and then, Quinn Fabray made a decision : she would tell Puck her true feelings when she reached the wedding. 'No chickening out' she told herself sternly 'it's now or never'. With a new-found sense of satisfaction, Quinn kept her hands on the wheel and drove steadily, now more than ever eager to reach the wedding.

'Beep!' 'Ughh...is Rachel really in such a hurry to get married?" Quinn thought as she looked at the text. 'HURRY UP!' those two words glared at her as if they were accusing her of being late. For a split second, Quinn took her eyes off the road, grabbed her phone and texted back 'ON MY WAY'. It turned out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Before she could hit SEND, she heard a shirking noise and turned her head just in time to see a truck smash into her. Her world turned blank.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was upset. The wedding was into 10 minutes and Quinn still did not show up. She was trying to pay attention to pastor and to Finn who looked oh-so cute in his tux but deep down, she was silently worried. Her phone was in Kurt's hands and she had asked him to signal her subliminally if Quinn texted back or anything. But as she glanced furtively at Kurt who was sitting in the second row, he mouthed at her 'Nothing."<p>

Maybe it was like what Santana said; Quinn had changed her mind and decided not to come. And they were getting along so well these days. She sighed .' Do you, Finn Hudson take Rachel Barbra Berry as your lawfully wedded wife?' 'I do.' declared Finn as he smiled at Rachel. 'And do you Rachel Barbra Berry, take Finn Hudson as your lawfully wedded husband?' 'I...' At the corner of her eye, Rachel saw that Kurt was answering her phone. The look on his face transformed from a look of shock to a horrified expression. After what seem like eternity to Rachel, he set down the phone and almost immediatly, Puck who was sitting directly behind him pulled his tux collar back and said something. 'Rachel?' Finn prompted her gently and indicated towards the pastor. There was an awkward silence as the guest shifted uncomfortably at the scene but Rachel didn't care. Puck was usually a chilled, laidback guy but seeing the horrified look on his face as Kurt spoke to him, she was sure that something had happened to Quinn. Rachel glanced at Kurt, who was hurridly talking to Puck in what looked like a panic tone. She willed him to look at her and when he caught her glance, he confirmed her fears when he mouthed back 'Quinn'.

* * *

><p>Puck was bored. Sure, it was his best bro's wedding to his jewish-american princess but weddings weren't the Puckzilla's thing. Bachelor parties were more like it. Sitting in the third row, he surveyed the crowd. Santana was in front, sitting with Brittany who was resting her head on San's shoulder. The dudes were all with their girlfriends ( and boyfriend) and he was alone. Quinn was supposed to be his sort-of partner at the wedding but she had not showed. He texted her but did not get a reply and through the wedding march and opening speech by Leroy Berry (who before closing mentioned that he was a 12-time shooting champion while giving Finn the eye), he was worried about her. He knew Quinn pretty well and she always kept her promises. But as he watched Finn say his vows, he heard the faint tinkle of 'Don't Rain on my Parade' from Kurt's pocket. Kurt answered the phone and Puck could hear the conversation.<p>

'Hello? No, this is her friend. Yes, I know Quinn .' At the mentioned of Quinn, Puck urgently leaned forward to hear more.

'What? Oh my goodness..Is she badly hurt? Okay, I'll tell her..thank you.' Kurt put down the phone, visibly shocked. Puck grabbed Kurt 'Kurt, what happen?' Kurt looked at him and said shakily, 'Quinn got into a serious car accident. A truck slammed into her and medics doubt she'll make it. They're sending her to Westfield General Hospital's emergency unit now. They dialled Rachel's number because the last unsend message was to her.'

Puck 's heart sanked. He was lost for words. He then realized that the entire wedding had come to a halt, Rachel was staring at him and Kurt, ignoring Finn and the guest who were staring at her. 'Kurt!' she called 'What happen to Quinn?' Puck answered 'She's hurt real bad. They're sending her to the ER at Westfield General now!' Without caring what anyone thought of him, he ran out of the hall straight to his truck. 'She has to make it.' He thought as he revved up his truck. 'She has to..' and Puck stepped on acceleration.


	2. Hurt

'Excuse me. Can you please tell me which room is Quinn Fabray in?' Puck said to the receptionist at the Intensive Care unit. 'And how are you related to Ms Fabray?' 'I'm her...friend.' Puck answered her, immediately regretting the words once they came out his mouth. 'Only immediate family is allowed to see the patient.' Said the receptionist. 'You don't understand! I've got to see her, her dad doesn't care shit about her and her mum probably doesn't even know!' Come on, please let me see her.' Puck pleaded. ' I can't, it's against hospital policy. 'Please..I've got to know if she's okay..' 'I'm sorry' the receptionist told him firmly. 'I'm not leaving until you let me see her.' Puck put his hands on the counter top. 'Sir, if you do not leave, I will call security.' He tried one last time 'Please, I just need to know if she's alive. I'm her child's father, that's got to stand for something.' The receptionist took one look at the boy's worried face and finally broke. 'Room 17. Go straight and turn right. It's the 3rd door on the left.' 'Thank you.' Puck blurted and ran into the hallway.

Running faster than he ever did before in his entire life, Puck finally reached Room 17. He arrived just in time to see an elderly doctor accompanied by a nurse, come out of the room. 'Is Quinn in there? Is she okay?' Puck asked the doctor. ' Are you Miss Fabray's relative?' 'Yes.'Puck said without any heisistation, not wanting to encounter the same problem again. 'Okay. She's severely injured. The truck hit her pretty badly and she lost a lot of blood. She needed stitches on her face where the glass shards scratched her and her spinal cord is also damaged badly.' Puck stared at the doctor, unable to say a word as he took everything in. 'But, she'll survive right?' he asked, almost scared of the answer. 'Well, she's currently in a coma and we...' 'Tell me, doc. Please." 'We don't think she'll get through the night. I'm sorry son but all we can do now is pray and hope for the best.' The doctor patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Puck, his heart now beating increasingly fast, took a deep breath, pushed open the door and walked into Quinn's room. He was shocked.

Lying on the hospital bed was Quinn. But it wasn't the Quinn that Puck remembered. Her blond hair was streaked in dirt, her face marred by stitches. There was a huge bruise on her forehead. She was hooked up to an IV drip and barely seemed to be breathing. Puck's heart sanked. He walked up to her and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Her skin was slightly warm, which was a good sign but Puck knew that the odds did not look good in her favour. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. Taking her hand in his, he held it gently. 'Quinn. It's Puck. Can you hear me?' he said, hoping she could. ' Hey listen Q, I know we haven't been together for quite some time now and I know I'm not the ideal guy who you'll want hanging on to you when you go to Yale. But I do know that I want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you I can be your man. I want to be part of your future. Our future. I love you Quinn. Especially now. And I'm serious this time. I know that you'll get through tonight, you're the strongest person I know. Please don't leave me here alone, I need you. Love you Q.' ended Puck, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away. This is the first time he's cried, he didn't even cry when his dad left them. '_ Steady yourself, Puckerman._ He told himself. _Be strong for her. She_ _needs you now._' With that final thought, Puck sat in the chair, watching her and waiting for the night to be over.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were the first ones to arrive at the hospital. She called Puck. 'Puck? Where are you? They won't let us in. How is she? Oh, okay. We're in the lobby of the Intensive Care unit.' 'How is she?' Finn asked her, his eyes concerned. 'Puck said he's coming out of her room now. He'll meet us here to tell us everything.' Right then, Puck emerged from the corridors and headed towards them. His eyes were red and they could see that he was shaken. 'Puck, how is Quinn?' Rachel asked. ' She's injured real bad. Lost a lot of blood, glass cut her face, spinal cord injured...'Puck trailed off. 'Oh my goodness, will she survive?' Finn asked. ' She's in a coma and the doctor said she probably won't last the night.' Puck answered, his voice wobbling a bit. Rachel immediately gave Puck a hug. ' She'll get through this, Puck. She will. Don't worry.' 'It's just not fair, you know? She's been through shit time and time again and yet, she managed to overcome everything. Headed to Yale and all. Then, this crap happened and now she's lying there on the verge of death. Why her? Why not me? Heck, I haven't accomplished anything in my stinking miserable life. I deserve this more than her!' Puck ranted and banged his fist against the wall. 'Come on bro, don't be like that. No one deserves to have anything like this happen to them, period. Don't hate yourself. Quinn needs you now.' Finn consoled him. 'You're right.' Puck said. 'Let me get you a cup of coffee.' Said Rachel. ' Puck nodded and Rachel rushed off towards the hospital's cafeteria.<p>

After that cup of coffee, Puck was slightly more energized than before. Shortly after, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Blaine and the rest of the gang showed up. Rachel broke the news to them and they took it in silence. The guys all gave Puck words of encouragement which he were grateful for. It were times like this where he realize he had some great friends.

Judy Fabray only reached the hospital at night. Apparently, the medics had called her too after going through Quinn's phone and finding her contact. They had called her while she was in a meeting and she only received it once the meeting ended which was a few hours after Quinn was admitted. Puck gave her a look of disdain as she barged into Quinn's room, mascara smudged and all, crying her eyes out. He knew Judy was always busy and rarely paid her daughter any attention. He also knew from Quinn, that Judy had acquired an alcohol problem after she broke off with her husband. Quinn was hardly to blame that she had gone a little crazy the past year, her parents who only cared about their family image made Puck sick. 'A bit too late to care about her now, isn't it?' Puck said sarcastically as he left the room, unable to see Quinn's mother cry over her, pretending to be the distressed mother when she had never even been a good mother to Quinn at all.

Hour after hour past, Puck's mind was playing tricks on him, he was exhausted. One by one, the glee clubbers went home, promising to return in the morning. At last, it was only Puck and Santana left. Brittany had left earlier as she had forgotten to feed Lord Tubbington candy.

'Puck, it's half past eleven, you should get some sleep.' Santana said.

' I'm not tired. By the way, why are you still here, San?' Puck asked, sidestepping the question.

She sighed. 'Quinn is one of my best friends. Sure, we haven't been as close as we used to but I still love her to bits.'

'Good to know...Anyway, I'm going to stay here for the night. I can't stand the thought of her waking up with no one to be there. You should go home Santana. Come back in the morning. I'll text you if there's any development.' Puck said.

'I'll go home after you're asleep. That way, I'll know you're getting enough rest to take care of my girl.'

'Fine with me...'Puck said. Soon, he dozed off on the sofa in Quinn's room.

Santana got up, covered Puck with his jacket and left the room. Before she stepped out of the room, she turned to Quinn and whispered ' Get well soon, girl. The Unholy Trinity won't be the same without you.' With that, she left the hospital just as the clock stroke midnight.


	3. Sleep

Quinn made it through the night.

Puck could have cried a sigh of relief but the doctor told him that the worse was far from over. Although Quinn was alive, she was still in a coma and even if she did wake up, she would be paralysed from the waist down. Puck accepted this news with a heavy heart. He was scared that Quinn would not be able to accept the reality when she woke up but this was the least of Puck's problems. Deep down, he was secretly petrified that Quinn would never wake up. But no matter how hard he tried to pushed that thought out of his head, it would come back, silently mocking him.

Soon, Puck had a new routine. Every day straight after school, he would drop by the hospital to check up on Quinn. After that, he would return home to take a shower and then go straight back to the hospital. He would spend his time there talking to her or just watching her until dinner and then repeat the entire routine the next day. Strangely enough, his mother who did not approve of their relationship back in the day was surprisingly supporting. 'Go, Noah. She needs you now more than ever.' She told him. Maybe it was because this whole fiasco had made Puck more mature. He no longer fooled around in school or picked up random girls. Everyone saw a transformation in him. His schoolwork was always done and he was no longer the sex-shark he once was. Puck himself had realized that if he was going to support Quinn in the future, he would have to change. And that was what he did.

There were always visitors to Quinn's room. Rachel and Finn came by every Tuesday after glee practice. Sam came by a few times, alone. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine each came with their partners. Even Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pillsbury and Ms Sylvester came to see her. Every time someone came, they would ask Puck for an update on her situation. The answer would always be the same. 'She's still the same.' he would answer, sadly. At times, Puck felt like giving up but he always recalled the good times he had with Quinn. When he was alone with her, he would sit by her bedside and talk to her about some of his fondest memories of them.

'Hey Quinn, it's Puckzilla here. So, you're still sleeping huh? Anyway, I was just thinking about that time where you were pregnant with Beth and had moved into my room. My mum wasn't around so I went to the nearby store to buy bacon and made bacon and eggs for breakfast. We had breakfast in bed remember? I couldn't finish my portion and you were like 'You still want that?' I pretended that I wanted it and you gave me that murderous look and I was laughing like crazy...Boy, that was funny...' he sighed,'I miss that, you ' know? All those times that we spent together. Wake up soon, Q. Love ya.' Relieving these memories made Puck feel warm and fuzzy inside. It also gave him the encouragement he needed to be there for her, knowing that they could have many more memories in th future.

One day, a unexpected visitor took Puck by surprise. He was talking to Quinn about the time they had a massive food fight in the Home-Ec Room when he heard the door creak open. He turned around and saw Shelby Cocoran, carrying Beth. 'Hey Puck.' 'Hi , Shelby. What are you doing here?' He hadn't heard from her since she resigned after Sectionals but he knew she was still in Lima. They weren't on the best of terms and Puck had come to realize that his little fling with her meant nothing to him. 'I heard of Quinn's accident from Rachel. I thought that Beth and I should come visit. Is she getting better?' 'Nope, same as usual.' Puck replied. There was an awkward silence.

Shelby broke the silence by saying 'Puck, you know I'm sorry that things have to be this way but the truth is, we shouldn't have been together. ' 'I know. I've realized that.' Puck answered gruffly. 'I know that you love Quinn. It's obvious. You get that look in your eyes when you talk about her. She's a lucky girl, Puck. Take care of her, I'm sure she'll wake up soon.' 'I will,Shelby. Thanks for visiting.' Puck answered. Suddenly, Shelby's phone rang. 'Hold Beth for a sec, Puck. I need to answer this call.' Said Shelby and left the room.

'Hey baby, you miss daddy?' Puck said, cuddling Beth. Beth cooed. 'I miss you too, Beth. You still remember me, don't you?' Beth giggled and put her small hand on Puck's cheek. Puck smiled, the first in a long time. Beth suddenly pointed in the direction of Quinn. 'You want mama?' Puck turned and gently put Beth's hand on Quinn's. Beth was quiet, as if she understood what happened to Quinn. 'Yeah, I know. I wish she'll wake up too.' Puck sighed. 'You know, Beth, I didn't know what I had until I lost it. Your mum was the best thing that ever happened to me. She had everything going for her and now, I don't even know if she'll wake up. It sucks, you know?' Just sucks...' he ended. Beth stared at him with her hazel eyes. 'Daddy loves you, okay? Don't forget it. When Mama wakes up, we'll come visit you. Deal?' Puck said, curling his little finger with Beth's. Suddenly, a tear dropped onto Beth's open palm. Puck didn't realize that he was so overcome with emotion that he was crying. 'Sorry, Beth. Don't mind daddy. He's just a bit emotional, that's all.' Puck said, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. ' As it on cue, Beth put her chubby arms around Puck as best as she could and hugged him. Puck hugged her back.

Watching the entire scene unfold from the room's window, Shelby was red-eyed. She felt for him and Quinn. Wanting to give him a few more minutes with his daughter, Shelby silently retreated to the cafeteria to get a snack, knowing that in a way, Puck needed Beth now.


	4. Wake

**Author's note :** Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry for the extra long wait for this update. I got sick shortly after the last chapter was published and after I got better, I was bombarded by school work and stuff. Finally, I managed to complete the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Feel free to give me ideas for new stories. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. ;D

'How is she, doc?' Puck asked.

'Honestly Puck, it's not good. Her condition has no improvement and if it remains the same, I'm afraid...' The doctor took a deep breath 'that you'll have to prep for the worse, in this case, the worse would be that she remains in this state, permanently.'

'**Permanently**.' That word just barely escaped Puck's lips. _As in forever. My Quinn's going to be like that, forever. Not waking up. Never knowing that I love her_. All those thoughts raced through his head. His shoulders slumped. 'Thanks doc, guess I should have known sooner.' He replied. The doctor nodded and went on his way.

Puck returned to Quinn's room. 3 weeks in, this room had become his second home. Crashing onto a chair next to her, he started sobbing. He had honestly thought that she would wake up. Eventually. But now he was facing the harsh reality that she probably would be like that forever. He loved her so badly it would literally kill him if she would never tell him those 3 words. Heck, she would never speak to him again. Her voice, the way she smirked at him when he did something silly, her smile when she was happy...he would never see them again. Puck couldn't handled the fact alone. Whipping out his phone, he called Santana, someone who he knew would give him straight-up advice.

'Puck? What's up? Quinn okay?' San's worried voice came on.

'Exactly the opposite. The doc said...said that she...' Puck couldn't bring himself to say it.

'Save it, Puck. I'm coming over. Wait till I get there.' Santana hung up.

A few minutes later, the Latino walked through the door. Puck's red eyes and the box of empty tissues said it all. 'Okay, tell me everything.' Santana said to him. For the next half an hour, Puck poured out everything to her, his worse fears, her never-improving condition. Santana listened attentively, only stopping him once or twice to clarify stuff. She didn't realise that he had been keeping so much inside this whole time. Even though they started off as a couple, broke up and became occasional friends with benefits, they were really close friends.

Finally, Puck finished. ' You understand San? I'm just scared. Of all the possibilities. What if she never wakes up? What if she does wake up, becomes paralyse and can't take it? What if she remains a vegetable? What if-' Santana cut him 'What if you stopped panicking and start believing in her? Huh, Puck? Look, I know it's been tough on you, but this is Quinn we're talking about. She's been through crap and managed to overcome everything. I don't know when, but I know deep inside she will get up. Have a little faith in her, Puck.' 'You're right.' Puck said.' I should believe in her. She's the strongest person I know. Thanks San, for listening.' Puck said. Santana smiled. 'Always happy to be of service.' Getting up, Santana went over to Quinn 'Hey Quinn, get up soon. We're waiting for you.' Heading to the door, she gave Puck a wink and went out.

Puck felt better already. He went home that night, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, once again he went back to the hospital. ' I can't bear to lose you Quinn. I want to see your smile again. Beth needs to see her mum at least once more. ' He said, slipping her hand in his. ' I realised that love is so much more that what I thought it was. With you, I know what love really feels like. You know, I've been saving up some cash to support the both of us. We'll go to someplace warm. I'll start a profitable .business, we'll buy a house. Maybe a kid or two when we're ready. Beth and Shelby can visit anytime. But all this can only happen if you wake up. So, don't give up Quinn. Wake up, please. I love you.' Puck squeezed her hand gently.<p>

He felt a faint squeeze back. _Did I just imagine that_? he thought. Again, he felt it.

'Quinn? Quinn? Can you hear me?' he leaned in, anxious.

Slowly, her hazel eyes opened. 'Love you too.' Puck's heart stopped when he heard her voice. That voice. Faint and raspy. But still hers. He never thought he would hear it again.

'Oh my god. Quinn! You're awake! Doc! DOC!' Puck called. _She's awake. She did it._ he thought.

* * *

><p>Quinn was awake. The doctor were blown away, she had the odds against her. Puck was crying, literally tears of joy. When she was being examined, he called the gang one by one. The first person he called was Santana.<p>

'San! She's AWAKE! You were right!'

She smirked 'Told you so, I'm coming over right after my shift.'

As soon as he hung up, the doctor came out of the room. 'Is she fine?' 'She's fine, Puck. Except, as we predicted, she is paralysed from waist down. We told her but she seem pretty calm.' Puck gulped but was determined not to let this ruin the moment. 'Okay, thanks.' He stepped into her room. She was sitting up, propped by a few pillows, on her bed.

'Hey.'

'Hey Q.'

'So, was I actually in a coma for 3 weeks?'

'Kinda.'

'And the doctor said you were here, everyday?'

'Yup.'

A pause. 'Come here.' She motioned for him to sit in the chair next to the bed.

Puck tentatively walked towards her and sat down. Immediately, he was engulfed by her hug. 'Thank you, Puck. For doing that.' Puck responded to this by leaning in and kissing her. The taste of her was something he would never forget. Finally after what seemed like eternity, she pulled away. His cocky grin was back. 'What are you smiling at Puckerman?' She said, half-jokingly. 'You.' He replied.

She laughed then sighed. 'Do you know what was the last thing I thought of before I got slammed into by a truck?' He shook his head. ' I thought of you.' She said softly. 'I thought of how I wanted to be with you, again. You make me happy, Puck. Really happy. And I know that since I'm paralysed now, it would be selfish to ask you to be with me. I'll be a burden, you know? And they say if you really love someone, you will let them go.' She concluded.

'Stop, just stop right there. You are NOT a burden to me Quinn. Paralysed or not, I love you. All these weeks have made me realised that I'm not me without you. Give us a chance Quinn. I promise I'll take real good care of you.'

'You really mean that?'

'Yes.'

'You don't mind carrying me to half of the places where disable people can't go? Or helping me with stuff that regular girlfriends can do easily?'

'Not at all. I promise I'll be there for you through every step of the way.'

Quinn smiled. 'Okay, Puck. I believe you. Love you.'

He smiled a genuine smile, the first in weeks. ' Love you too.'


End file.
